Big A
Big A is the second "A". Big A stole the game away from Mona Vanderwaal after she was admitted to Radley Sanitarium and was revealed to be CeCe Drake in "Game Over, Charles". History Season 2 UnmAsked After Mona Vanderwaal was revealed as "A" she was sent to Radley Sanitarium for psychological treatment. She is told by a nurse that she has a visitor and then someone in red walks in and Mona tells her that she did everything she asked her too. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' Emily believes that "A" is gone and so does Hanna but Spencer has other thoughts. She believes that Mona was under the employ of someone and believes this to be The Black Swan. Her suspicions are confirmed when "A" makes a return at the end of episode. Blood Is the New Black At the end of the episode, Red Coat is seen in a shop. She has black hoodies and black gloves and when she hands them to the cashier he asks if she's "buying these for a team?". The Lady Killer Mona speaks with Big A, who gives her unknown orders. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno At the end of the episode, we see Red Coat in her lair. She has four bobble heads of the Liars and uses a blowtorch to burn the Hanna dolls head. Dead to Me Emily remembers more from the night she was abducted by the A-Team. She sees a member of the A-Team digging up Ali's grave and screams for them to stop. The member jumps out of the grave and holds her mouth to keep her quiet. She then notices that Big A is watching this event take place, before she takes off. Emily tells the girls that she's the one in charge. A DAngerous GAme Big A asks Mona and Spencer to gather all of the Liars at the Thornhill lodge so that she can meet with them. However, this is actually a ruse to lure Alison out. Her plan is cut short when Shana sets fire to the Lodge. After this, she leaves and kills Darren Wilden, dumping his body in town. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e Big A kills Darren Wilden and leaves his car and body in the middle of town. Later, she sends her ally to his funeral dressed as The Black Widow. Under the Gun Emily is brought in to the police station by Linda Tanner. Tanner shows her a video which was left at the police station with a note. The video shows Big A in her Red Coat with an Emily mask and brown wig on, with a sign that says "Guilty". Later, Big A gets into a car and hot wires it. She's now in her hoodie, but still wearing the Emily mask. Into the Deep Somehow Jenna Marshall found out that Alison was alive. Due to this, Big A knocks her unconscious at Emily's party and leaves her there in the water. Big A, in her Red Coat, sneaks up on the DiLaurentis lawn. She waits for Jessica to turn out the lights and walks up the porch, where she proceeds to pull the screws loose from the opening that goes under it. In her lair, we see her in the black hoodie playing the piano and then preparing a note for Toby Cavanaugh. The Mirror Has Three Faces Big A lurks around the DiLaurentis home as Red Coat when Hanna comes to visit Jessica. She sneaks behind her while Hanna is looking at Alison's jewelry box and is wearing an Alison Mask. Bring Down the Hoe Big A sneaks into the Rosewood High Hoedown in her Red Coat. Emily spots her and tells Spencer and they see her running down the stairs. They chase her into the parking lot, where they think they see her running down the main road. They break into a truck to go after her, but she sneaks into the back of it. Emily notices her and they jump out to catch her. Emily grabs a hoe and begins bashing the hay they spotted her in. However, they only recover her coat, with no sign of her. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Big A kidnaps Emily from the magic show and locks her in a box at a sawmill. The Liars see Red Coat heading to the Saw Mill and follow her inside, where they save Emily. At this point, Big A, in her own Red Coat, runs up the scene wearing an Alison mask. Aria chases her up stairs and corners her. Aria kicks her and she falls, but gets back up and they begin to fight. Aria then kicks her mask off and she is revealed to be CeCe Drake. She pushes Aria into the wall and tries to escape by swinging down on a rope. However, the rope breaks and CeCe falls. Aria grabs her and tries to hold on but her sleeve rips off and she plummets to the ground. The Liars believe she dies but she somehow manages to sneak away. Later, she slips into a gas mask costume similar to Ezra's. Close Encounters Big A breaks into Shana's locker and takes out a photo of Shana and Ali. Big A rips the photo in half and burns the half with Shana. A is for Answers Big A buries Jessica DiLaurentis in the Hastings family backyard. Season 5 EscApe From New York Shana Fring is revealed to be the shooter in New York. She shows up to the theater the girls are at, wearing a black hoodie. The girls kill her and for a short time the "A" texts stop. The hoodie and stopping of the texts prompts the girls to believe Shana was "A". Miss Me x 100 After Bethany Young is revealed to be Jane Doe, an explosion happens at the Cavanaughs, causing Emily's windows to burst. The girls go outside to see what happens and all of their phones begin to buzz. We then go to a new lair where we see that Big A has returned. Big A is in their black hoodie and is unpacking a few boxes. The black veil that Big A's ally wears sits on a mannequin. Run, Ali, Run Big A breaks into Ali's and attempts to choke her with her scarf before Emily intervenes and Big A is forced to run. Later, Big A's ally is in their lair and prepares a card and bouquet for Bethany Young's parents. Taking This One to the Grave Mona convinces the Liars that Alison is Big A and they search for proof that it's her. On Thanksgiving, Mona is home alone, when the real Big A shows up with her blonde hair flowing from her hoodie. She picks the lock on Mona's door and makes her way upstairs. Mona calls Aria and tells her that Alison is "A" and that she now has proof. At this point Mona hears a noise and turns around to see Big A opening her door, much to Mona's shock. The Liars arrive and the house is filled with Mona's blood, leading the police to believe Mona was murdered. At the end, Big A places a Mona doll on Emily's lawn and then places Emily's Jesus doll in her trunk where she has a seemingly dead Mona. Back in her lair, she fixes a snow globe of the Liars. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Big A attends the Ice Ball in a white hooded cloak. She first watches the Liars as they leave for Alison's house. She then follows Alison into the ice maze and reveals herself to Alison as CeCe. Later, while Hanna and Spencer are in Ali's house, Toby spots Big A watching him from the window. Big A turns around and we see that they are carrying a knife. Spencer hides behind the couch from Big A, who doesn't notice her. Hanna, however, is unaware of Big A's presence in the home. Toby and Spencer try to warn her but she never notices. She begins to head down the stairs and when she gets to the bottom and opens the door Big A is standing behind it. Hanna screams and passes out. Spencer heads up to get her and sees the window open and believes that Big A escapes through it. However, Big A is actually still in the rooms and hides behind Ali's collection of masks, while wearing a baby doll one. At the end, Big A leaves the Liars a message in Christmas lights. Over a Barrel Big A goes into Holbrook's office and takes out the butterscotch from his desk while typing in his password. The password is correct and "A" goes to work. Welcome to the Dollhouse Big A kidnaps the four Liars and brings them to their dollhouse, where she is keeping an alive Mona and forcing her to pretend to be Ali. Spencer learns of what seems to be Big A's name, Charles, and tells the other girls, who then set her up. At the fake prom she forces them to make, the girls call out for Big A, using Charles. When Big A finally shows herself, they shut down the power and run. But Spencer stops by Charlotte's vault room first and sees a video of Jessica DiLaurentis with a young Jason, Ali and Charles. At this point, Charles/Big A sneaks up behind Spencer but is gone as soon as Mona enters the room. Season 6 FrAmed Big A is in her lair, watching the security footage from the Art Gallery. Someone beeps to come in and she buzzes them in. Red Coat walks into the room and takes a seat next to her, confirming they are partners. At the Art Gallery, "A" sabotages Aria's by posting pictures of the girls in the Dollhouse in place of Aria's. Red Coat later watches as Ella and Ashley discuss this. At the end, Charles prepares a lot of things and puts them in the trunk of her car. She gets into the car and Red Coat, who's driving, gives her an envelope with two tickets to prom inside. Last Dance Big A tells Alison to meet her at Prom and she goes to find her. At the Prom, Alison sees her in a red cloak and black hoodie watching her and goes after her. Alison follows her into a maze where Big A grabs her and drags her away. Alison screams at her, asking where she's taking her before Charles/Big A stops. Alison turns around and asks Big A to please talk to her and Big A removes her mask, to which Alison says "Oh my God". Game Over, Charles The Liars enter a room at the Carissimi Group and a screen pops up. They see Alison talking to someone and see that its "A". "A" begins to turn around and the girls brace themselves. "A" spins around and its CeCe. All of the Liars gasp in shock. Alison asks CeCe how she could do this to her and says she risked everything to help her. CeCe says that all she gave her was a passport and a plane ticket and that she would hardly call that everything. Alison says its all that she had and CeCe says it is gonna be a long night if Alison keeps making this about her. The Liars question what CeCe is planning and CeCe turns to the camera and sings "Lord help the mister, who comes between me and my sister!" and Spencer wonders if this is why CeCe became "A". Hanna asks if CeCe is Charles and Emily says "She is a she, right?". CeCe tells Alison that they never understood how much she loved her. We then flashback to CeCe as a young Charles. Baby Alison starts crying and CeCe/Charles runs her a bath, after Jessica won't answer him from the yard. CeCe/Charles drops Alison in the bath but she goes under and CeCe/Charles is unsure of what to do, until Kenneth rushes in and pulls Alison out. He yells at CeCe/Charles, saying "What's what with you?!". Kenneth and Jessica then admit her to Radley Sanitarium. CeCe says she never meant to hurt Alison and Alison says that Kenneth must've known it was an accident and CeCe says she's sure he did. Alison is unsure what she means by this, and CeCe says that for as long as she could remember she asked Jessica to buy her dresses. But Kenneth wouldn't allow it, so CeCe/Charles would just play dress up in Jessica's closet, until Kenneth found out. CeCe says that when she was 12, Jessica bought her a yellow dress and that whenever she'd buy Alison clothes, she'd buy her the same outfit. We then flashback to CeCe/Charles at age 12, sitting on the roof of Radley in a dress, with Bethany Young. They discuss leaving and Marion Cavanaugh enters the roof. CeCe/Charles says she can't see him like that and he goes to hide while Bethany talks to Mrs. Cavanaugh. Suddenly, Bethany and Marion's discussion appears to get heated and Bethany pushes Marion off the rooftop. CeCe/Charles runs up and asks Bethany what she has done, but Bethany turns it on him and says he pushed her. CeCe says that no one believed her because she was a boy wearing a dress and had the most to lose so everything thought she killed her. Jessica paid Wilden to cover it up and for the next seven years at Radley they drugged CeCe up and she was almost completely alone. She says that she thinks the doctors felt bad for it so they let her out for a funeral. Alison asks who's funeral and CeCe says Charles. She says she and Jessica buried Charles at Aunt Carol's and Jessica finally accepted CeCe as her daughter, renaming her Charlotte. Charlotte says she thought she was gonna get to go home but Jessica just took her back to Radley under her new name. Eventually Jessica got the board to allow Charlotte to attend classes at U-Penn. One day Charlotte called in a bomb threat so classes would get cancelled and she went to visit Jason at school on picture day. She introduces herself to Jason as CeCe Drake and, despite not being a student, gets her picture taken for the yearbook. She and Jason then began dating and it wasn't until the day they were supposed to be leaving for the Cape that Jessica discovered CeCe was Charlotte. Jessica freaked out about this but eventually went along with it after Kenneth invited Charlotte along on the trip. Alison asks Charlotte why she didn't tell her and she say she planned to until Bethany ruined everything. Bethany stole Charlotte's clothes and was going to hurt Jessica. Charlotte snuck out to stop her and sees a blonde in a yellow top. She bashes her in the back of the head with a rock, but then realizes that it isn't Bethany, it's Alison. Jessica buries Alison and Charlotte continues to apologize. Wilden comes to get Charlotte and helps cover up her escape. But Charlotte says the doctors knew she escaped and took away her out privileges and she was alone again, until Mona showed up. She thought she was awesome and would sneak into her room every night for story time. Mona was so drugged up that she thought Charlotte was Alison. In a flashback, Charlotte enters Mona's room in a red robe and Mona says she did everything she told her to. Charlotte says she is proud of her and tells her to keep taking her meds. Mona says she will and Charlotte tells Mona to tell her everything about the Liars. Charlotte says she was upset when they started to take Mona off of her meds, because hearing what Mona did to the girls was the only thing she looked forward to. She says that she stopped visiting Mona before she got off her medication because she could never trust her. Charlotte says she made a deal with Mona to play the game with her if Mona would help her escape Radley. Charlotte says her first assignment was meeting the girls and making friends with them. She says that Mona told her the Liars were happy that Alison was gone and that's one of the reasons she began torturing them. She then says that she kept seeing a blonde in a red coat watching the girls, and knew if it was an alive Alison, she would come if the girls were in trouble. She says that she sent a decoy Red Coat to the Lodge that night in the plane to trick the girls, while she trapped them. The Red Coat is revealed to be Sara Harvey, who is her ally. After meeting with Sara in the woods, Charlotte went back to the burning Lodge and overheard the girls saying they saw Alison, confirming her suspicion that Alison was alive. Alison questions why Charlotte continued playing the game if she really cared about her, and Charlotte says that she was going to end it when the Liars thought they killed "A" in New York. She left the country believing it was over, but came back because the game was addicting and she was really good at playing it. Alison reminds her of all of the terrible things she's done to her and the Liars, and Charlotte says that she would never let anything really bad happen to them, because she loves all of her "dolls" and that it sucks to kill someone, even when they deserve it. Alison asks if she means Wilden and Charlotte says he found out Alison was alive and would've never let her come back and tell her story. She sent Sara to his funeral in a black veil to make sure that he was dead. She apologizes to Emily for this, but then says "but not really". The Liars break out of the room they are in and head for Radley. Charlotte continues telling her story to Alison and says that before she came to New York, she snuck home to see Jessica, whom she found dead. She breaks down and says that Jessica was the only person who ever really loved her. Suddenly the alarm goes off, as the Liars enter the building. They meet Sara in the hallway, and she turns on the bomb so that Charlotte can detonate it. Charlotte gets the button and Alison pleads for her not to push it. She pushes it but it doesn't work, as the Liars have cornered Sara and Spencer has turned it off. Charlotte heads for the roof and prepares to jump, as the Liars plead for her not to. She's about to jump until Alison calls her by her real name and begs her not to. She jumps down and removes her hoodie and mask, declaring game over. Appearances Notes *Big A was revealed in "Game Over, Charles" to be CeCe Drake. *CeCe was born as Charles Drake and later transitioned in into Charlotte DiLaurentis after being adopted. *Ezra Fitz was believed to be the Big A. However, he was only writing a crime novel. *According to CeCe Drake, the person who killed Bethany Young is the same person who's trying to hurt her friend (Alison), meaning Big A likely killed Bethany. Although, it has been confirmed that Melissa Hastings killed Bethany Young. It is later revealed that CeCe herself is Big A. *Big A was very likely the one to send the first few texts to the Liars in Season 3 seeing as how Toby wasn't recruited and Mona was in Radley. *When asked about an Uber A, Marlene King said she didn't want to hint of where the show was heading, meaning that Big A and Uber A may in fact be two different people. Many theorized that if there is an Uber A, it is The Black Widow. This was later proven false, as The Black Widow is Sara Harvey. *Marlene King previously referred to Big A as Uber A. However, she eventually began using the nickname Big A, as did the promos for "Welcome to the Dollhouse". Marlene later said she didn't want to hint of where the show was going when asked about Uber A, therefore, implying that they are two different people. It has been confirmed that Uber A is a separate character who is the new main antagonist. *Big A wore three different disguises in "How the 'A' Stole Christmas". *Charlotte presumably stole the game from Mona as Red Coat and then transitioned into the black hoodie disguise. *Big A previously disguised themselves as Red Coat. They hired the help of another Red Coat to act as a decoy for them and this person became their ally. After "Now You See Me, Now You Don't," Big A began disguising themselves as Black Hoodie. *It is possible that Charlotte/Big A wore the Gas Mask disguise. However, fans are currently uncertain whether there actually were two or not. *It is unknown whether or not the black hoodie seen in the "A" endings in Season 3 was Mona and Toby or Charlotte, as Charlotte also appeared in the Red Coat. The A-Team MonaCharllesEmployeee.png|Mona Vanderwaal|link=Mona Vanderwaal TobyATeam.png|Toby Cavanaugh|link=Toby Cavanaugh SpenceerCharlesEmployew.png|Spencer Hastings|link=Spencer Hastings SaraEmployeeCC6x10.png|Sara Harvey|link=Sara Harvey Big A is the leader of the group known as the A-Team. The members of her team are Mona, Toby, Spencer, Lucas, Melissa, Jenna, Noel, Wren and Sara. Disguises BigA5x14.png|Black Hoodie RedCoatCemetery.png|Red Coat WhiteHoodFollowsAli.png|White Cloak ZombieA.png|Zombie Costume CharlesAtProm5x25.png|Mannequin Disguise Gallery MonaAndCeCe.png RedCoat3x02.png RedCoatTorch3x17.png RedCoatCemetery.png TheBW402.png RCEmMask.png A-4x06.png CharlotteEmilyMask4x06.png CharlotteDrillsHoles4x08.png RedCoatWatches4x09.png RedCoatWalks4x09.png RedCoatApproaches4x09.png RedCoat4x09.png CharlotteWritesNote4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png CeCeRedCoat4x11.png RedCoat4x11.png CeCeIsA.png CeCeMaskedRedCoat4x12.png CeCeUnmasked4x12.png CeCeRedCoat4x12.png CeCeRedCoatDead4x12.png A4x18.png CharlotteFixesDress4x22.png BlackVeilCostume.png ALair5x05.png A5x06.png CharlotteHelmet5x08.png A5x09.png BlondeA5x12.png CharlotteWalksUpStairs5x12.png A5x12.png CharlotteIceBall5x13.png CharlotteWatchesLiars5x13.png CharlotteTurns5x13.png CeCeDrake5x13.png AWatchesToby.png AScaresHanna.png BigA5x14.png BigAMask5x14.png BigABinOfSin.png BigA5x20.png CharlesAtProm5x25.png CharlesDiLaurentis5x25.png CharlotteWatches6x03.png CharlotteRevealsHerself6x09.png CeCeIsA6x10.png CharlotteSings6x10.png CeCeBlackHoodie6x10.png CharlotteYouNeverVisitedMe6x10.png CharlotteYaThink6x10.png AVisitor6x10.png CeCeTakesOver6x10.png GameOver6x10.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A